


Magnets

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, models au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Models AU. Laura Hollis is new to the modeling scene, but she has gained a lot of attention in a short span of time. Suddenly she is going to be doing a shoot with Carmilla Karnstein, the hottest and most wanted supermodel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoot day

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really inspired by this [post](http://honestlynatalie.tumblr.com/post/136706172392/inside-my-bones-inspired-by-lauravampstein) Side note: English isn't my first language so please be nice. If you notice any bad grammar errors, tell me so I can fix it. Anyway, enjoy!

Saying Laura Hollis was nervous was the biggest underestimation of all time. She was pretty sure she had sweated all of the fluids out of her body and she was shaking.  _I'm meeting her for the first time smelling probably like some football_ _locker room, way to go Hollis!_ Laura thought. She was sitting in a uber, which was approaching the shooting location way too fast for her comfort.  

 _You can do this, don't freak out, just imagine that your doing the shoot with one of your friends. Like when you were a kid, but don't do the same poses oh god-_  Laura was launching in a full on ramble in her head, but the driver ripped her out of her head.

''We're here miss.'' The driver said, obviously wanting her to get out fast so he could go get a new client.

''T-thank you. Have a nice day!'' Laura said, her voice going up at least two octaves from her normal tone. She climbed out of the car and it drove off. She looked at the massive building, where the shoot would be happening, taking a deep breath, bracing herself for the probably in evident embarrassing moments she was going to create. Laura often wondered how someone so painfully awkward as her could end up as a famous model. 

 _Life is funny. Year ago I was swooning over Carmilla Karnstein whenever I saw her posing in a huge_ _campaigning for Calvin Klein or some other ridiculously big name. Now I'm the girl with her, who people are also going to swoon over. Or not because Carmilla is so much hotter._ Laura  shook her head to get the self-conscious thoughts out and walked determination in her step into the building.

''Hi, I'm here for the shoot? Could you tell me which floor it's in?'' Laura said a radiating smile on her lips to the desk attendant, whose name tag said Elsie.

''Miss Hollis I presume? The shoot is on the twentieth floor, the crew and Miss Karnstein are already waiting for you.'' The attendant or Elsie replied, returning Laura's smile.

''Thank you, have a nice day!" Laura walked off towards the elevators, but in her mind she was having a full-blown panic attack. 

_I'm late. I'm late and now she thinks I'm a total diva or some asshole who can't even show up on time and I'm 15 minutes early for pete's sake!"_

The elevator dinged and Laura stepped in, pressing the button for the twentieth floor. She was almost hyperventilating and pretty sure she was on the verge of passing out.

 _Deep breaths Laura, deep breaths. It's no big deal, you're meeting like the most famous model of all tim- okay not helping! Just calm down!_ Laura scolded herself and the elevator signaled, that she had arrived to the floor. The elevator doors opened, revealing a single metallic door. Laura stepped out and gripped the handle of the door, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to fall into some kind of zen state. It didn't work. She opened her eyes, now steely with determination.

Laura opened the door and everybody in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. She never had felt that self-conscious, but then she saw her. Carmilla Karnstein, turned around in her makeup chair, smirking at her and obviously scanning her from head to toe. It was unfair how undeniably gorgeous she was, looking even more beautiful than the pictures led on. Laura was pretty convinced her jawline was carved by Michelangelo himself, after all she did look like a greek goddess. The moment of awe was soon broken when the shoot director, Lola Perry came up to Laura.

''Hello Miss Hollis, you're just on time! Come, I have to introduce you to Carmilla, she has been very... excited to meet you!" The pause that Perry made unsettled Laura, but she didn't really have time to analyze it, because the red head was now dragging her to the woman that she had had a huge celebrity crush on for years.

''Carmilla, I would like you to meet your partner for todays shoot, Laura Hollis.'' Perry said, nudging Laura forward. Carmilla's smirk seemed to be stuck on her lips, which made Laura swallow hard.

''Now would you look at that, what a cutie. I do see the appeal now.'' Carmilla drawled, emphasizing her point by dragging her eyes all over Laura's body, locking eyes on the last word. Laura blushed furiously, breaking eye contact in favor to look at her fidgeting hands.

''Umm, nice to meet you Miss Karnstein, I've been a huge admirer of your work for a while now.'' Laura lifted her gaze from her hands, almost tripping over her words when she met those dark, intense eyes. Now she knew what people meant when they talk about seduction eyes.

''Ungh, please none of that Miss Karnstein crap, it's Carmilla, cupcake.'' Carmilla said with a dismissing wave, turning around in her chair to face the mirror. 

 _Did she just call me cupcake?_ Laura blushed at the nickname and was about to say something, but Carmilla was already distracted by the makeup artist.

Perry had been standing a little farther away to give the models some space, but now she walked over to Laura again.

''Sweetie, we have to do your makeup and hair now, so just sit in that chair and Betty will be with you in a second. After that just go over to JP so he can give your outfits and check that they fit.''

Laura sat in the chair sighing deeply, she would have liked to talk to the mysterious model more, but she had to focus on the job at hand and she couldn't exactly steal any glances at the girl sitting next to her or her makeup would be ruined.

It always surprised her how even the simplest of looks could take forever, but they obviously wanted her to look perfect and that required a lot of blending and products.

Betty had finally finished and now some girl, she thinks that her name was SJ, was doing her hair. Her look wasn't exactly flashy, more like the opposite of that. Sj was just slightly curling her hair and adjusting it. Betty had applied a very minimal amount of makeup to her face, which was a surprise, usually it took at least twice as long at other shoots to do her makeup. Guess they were aiming at a fresh look.

When SJ was done, Laura walked over to JP, who was wearing a vest and some dress pants. He had a pleasant British accent and obviously was very good at his job. Her outfit was amazing, a black suit jacket, with a white button-up, around her neck was a black slim tie and she had some black slacks on too. Her shoes reminded men's dress shoes, but they were slimmer. She felt very dapper (That's what JP had said about her look.)

Laura stepped out of the dressing room and Carmilla came out at the same time. She was wearing a matching outfit and Laura was pretty sure she never had been gayer. Carmilla noticed Laura and with that ridiculously sexy smirk on her face _Wait what, hold on to your panties Hollis, be professional._ she walked over to Laura

''Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice.'' Carmilla said, stepping into Laura's personal space. She grabbed Laura's tie and started playing with it, pulling Laura closer.

''I've always liked a woman in a suit.'' Laura had thought Carmilla's voice was raspy, but now it was just downright sultry. Laura felt like she was going to spontaniously combust.

''Yo-you don't look that bad in a suit either. I-it's pretty nice.'' Laura managed to stutter, still not getting over the way Carmilla's scent invaded her senses. Chocolate with a hint of something metallic, like copper. Carmilla chuckled at Laura's painful awkwardness. She let go of her tie and stepped back a little, a smile playing at her lips.

''As nice as you look, I think Perry would appreciate if we both showed off these outfits to the camera.'' Carmilla said gesturing to the photographer

''Yea-yeah, we should go.'' _Apparently I have a stutter now._   Laura walked past Carmilla, who followed behind. Will, the photographer was adjusting his camera, but looked up when the girls walked up.

''Hey kitty, about time you showed up, were almost behind on the schedule.'' Will said and earned a glare from Carmilla.

''How many times I have told you to not use that nickname, Willy-boy.'' Carmilla practically snarled at Will.

''I'll stop if you stop, Carm.'' Will had a smug smirk on his face and Laura was pretty sure Carmilla was going to punch him soon, if she didn't interfere.

''Hi, I'm Laura Hollis, I've heard a lot about your amazing reputation Mister Luce.'' Laura stepped between Carmilla and Will with a bright smile, extending her hand to Will.

''Mister Luce? Seriously Kitty where do these come from?'' Will practically dismissed Laura's hand and she awkwardly withdrew it.

''Come on Will, let the cutie be. She's a little Miss goody two-shoes.'' Carmilla said glancing at Laura with a small smile, but hardening her look to make her point come across to Will.

''Excuse me, I'm not a Miss goody two-shoes, I just like to be polite!'' Laura was getting annoyed, but Carmilla just seemed amused at the little outburst.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night, creampuff.''

_What is up with the nicknames? God, why did I ever think she had any appeal. Oh right, because you're not blind._

''Alright you two, I think we need to get to work before Curly Sue freaks out on us.'' Will stepped behind the camera and Carmilla walked over to the background, Laura following behind her.

''Okay, the theme is kind of sexy and dark, so don't be afraid of contact. You're pretty free to do whatever you want, but I'll be throwing some ideas at you.'' 

Carmilla stepped closer to Laura, circling her arms around her waist and tugging Laura closer, making her breath catch. She composed herself and looked at the camera and soon the sound of the camera going off filled the room. 

''Beautiful, now Carmilla go behind Laura and lean over her neck, kinda like a vampire. Laura just crane your neck and look at Carmilla, if you can manage that.'' Will instructed

Laura gulped when she felt Carmilla's hot breath hit her neck and felt a shiver go down her spine, but she suppressed it. 

She suddenly felt Carmilla lean closer to her ear, her voice oozing with seduction ''Enjoying yourself, cutie?'' 

Laura was pretty sure her panties were ruined by this point, but she kept a straight face for the sake of professionality. 

The shoot was over soon, the poses getting hotter and hotter, making it almost impossible to Laura to seem unfazed, but she did somehow manage. At one point Laura was laying on the floor, Carmilla hovering over her and pinning her hands over her head for god's sake. She was pretty sure 99% of the time Carmilla was testing Laura, but she couldn't really comment on it, after all the shoot wasn't even that scandalous, their clothes were on the whole way through.  _Though I wish they weren't_ Laura's mind was deep in the gutter and she flushed scarlet at her own thoughts involving Carmilla being naked and pinning her against a mattress.

Laura was just hoping the day to be over, so she could go home and fantasize about Carmilla in peace.  _No, no fantazising, just Doctor Who_! Laura sighed heavily. This was going to be a long, sexually frustrating day. Thank god the toughest part was over. 

Laura was just about to go into her dressing room, when someone yanked her from the corridor. 

''What the hell!'' Laura yelled as she turned around, now facing Carmilla. Her mouth went dry suddenly and she found herself in loss of word.  _Well that's a first ._

 _''_ Well hello to you too, cutie.'' Carmilla drawled, one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised.

''What do you want, Carmilla?'' Laura said, suddenly annoyed by the behavior of the model.

''What do I want? Can't a girl get to know her colleague?'' Carmilla said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

''We both know that you have something else in mind.'' Laura was pretty ready to leave the room, but something stopped her.

''Oh do I now? Care to enlighten me on the subject of my own thoughts?'' Carmilla was clearly getting a kick out of Laura's annoyance.

''I'm not in the mood for games, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good.'' Laura turned around and was pressing the handle of the door, but Carmilla grabbed her hand, turning her around, effectively pinning Laura against the door.

''But I have all kinds of games planned for us. Most of them involve a lot less clothing though.'' Carmilla leaned to whisper into Laura's ear and the effect it had on the tiny girl was ridiculous. She was pretty ready to fuck Carmilla against the door, but something stopped her, so she played along, hopefully to get a rise out of the other woman..

''And how do you know that I want to play any of these games?'' Laura slipped under the arms that were pinning her, walking past the model. Carmilla turned around, a smile that could only be described as predatory on her lips.

''Oh, but I do know that you want to play. You don't actually think that I haven't noticed the way you look at me, the way you react to me?'' Carmilla was approaching Laura with slow steps, who was now standing in the middle of the room.

''Maybe you're right maybe I do want to play.'' Laura emphasized the ''Do'' with pulling Carmilla's tie, lowering the other womans face to her level. Laura felt Carmilla's breath on her lips, after all there wasn't even a inch of space between their faces, the gap would've been so easy to close, but Laura wanted to torture the other model a little more. She let go of Carmilla's tie, who seemed like someone had brought her back to reality. Laura had a faint smile playing at her lips as she walked out of the room, leaving Carmilla standing dumbfounded in the center.

 


	2. Elevators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I pretty much go with the flow, but I usually plan some base ideas for the chapters, so they might not be that good sometimes. Again, English isn't my first language, so if you notice any major mistakes that really stand out, tell me.

Laura was pleased with herself. She thought she wouldn't have the strength to just walk out on Carmilla like that, especially her perfect face so close to hers.  _Hold on there Hollis, let's not get ourselves carried away_. Though she knew the other model wouldn't just let her stunt slide. Laura had started to brace herself for the tests that were about to come. She wouldn't break. Laura didn't really know why she wouldn't just succumb to Carmilla. It did give her some satisfaction to deny the supermodel something who no doubt got everything she wanted instantly. It would be a valuable lesson and a lot of fun watching her try all of her advances on Laura. 

Laura walked into her dressing room to change out of the suit into something a little more comfortable and casual. After that she would go look at the photos with Will, but she had no doubt that they would turn out anything else than amazing. She just hoped her struggle of not just starting to makeout with Carmilla wouldn't show.

She had locked the door just in case Carmilla decided to barge in while she was half-naked or even worse, actually naked. Soon Laura heard someone trying to open the door and after that a deep chuckle that couldn't belong to anyone else than the supermodel, came from the other side.

''Cute sweetheart, cute. You do realize some flimsy door couldn't actually stop me, but I do respect your privacy. I'll just wait for you to come out so we can.... talk.'' Carmilla's sultry voice was like music to Laura's ears and the pause brought some inappropriate thoughts to the honey blonde's mind. She was ridiculously close to almost ripping the door open and yanking Carmilla inside, having her way with her against the door, like the other woman had tried earlier.

''I'm not going to talk to you about anything else than work related matters, Miss Karnstein.'' Laura was impressed that she didn't stutter. 

''Oh, I see we are back on the last name basis, Miss Hollis. It wounds me how you think that I would be anything else than professional.'' You could practically hear the smirk on Carmilla's face.

''I wouldn't call pinning me against the door and almost fucking me against it professional, Miss Karnstein.'' Laura snapped back.

''We are talking about fucking now? Oh my, those were never my intentions, I was just being friendly.'' Carmilla was obviously just trying to get a rise out of Laura and it sure did work.

''NOT YOUR INTENTIONS? I don't know what kind of behavior you deem as professional but whispering in people's ears with that seductive voice of yours and invading their personal space isn't my idea of friendly!'' Laura was fuming now and felt like slapping herself for ever having any interest in this imbecile.

''You think my voice is seductive?'' Of course she would dismiss everything else she just had said in favor of growing her ego.

''Not the point.'' Laura was done and ready to go home. She didn't give a fuck if people thought she was rude. She was not dealing with such an arrogant asshole anymore. 

''Whatever, sweetheart. I'm going to go look at the photos now.'' Carmilla seemed satisfied by the result of her behavior and Laura heard her footsteps. She sighed deeply and gathered her things. No way in hell or hogwarts she was going to see those photos if the other woman was there. She was just going to go home to watch Doctor Who or Harry Potter, marathoning those always did calm her down.

Perry didn't seem too happy when Laura lied that she felt sick and didn't feel like sticking around to look at the photos and giving her opinion on them, but the director seemed still kind and understanding, sending Laura off with a ''Don't you dare to tire yourself out young lady.'' Perry was only few years older than her. 

Laura was happy to see Carmilla engrossed in looking at the photos with Will, that meant she could slip out without of her noticing. Or that's what she thought before she saw Carmilla making a run for the elevator doors, yelling ''Wait up, cutie!'' 

Laura had never pressed the ''close doors'' button as fast and as many times in her life. Apparently Carmilla was ridiculously fast and managed to stick her foot between the doors just in time.

''I couldn't just let you leave without saying good bye and checking up on you, Perry told me you were sick.'' Carmilla's words would've been kind unless they weren't obviously so insincere.

''I'm fine as long as you shut up.'' Laura huffed and avoided looking at the other woman in the eye.

''The cupcake bites, who would have thought.'' Carmilla purred, stepping closer to Laura, who countered by taking a step back. 

''Leave me alone, Carmilla. Can't you see I'm not interested?'' It was probably the biggest lie of all time. Yes, Carmilla was ridiculously infuriating and a total jackass, but also the hottest jackass she had ever met. Usually Laura wasn't so, well superficial even if she was a model, but something in Carmilla just made her throw all of her priorities out of the window.

''Okay, I'll back off, but you did say something about wanting to play, or am I recalling that wrong?'' Carmilla had a smug smirk on her face. Obviously she wouldn't let that slide. 

''It was a maybe, but then I realized what an asshole you are.'' Laura's word's held no bite and were playful, which she didn't aim for. Like at all. She also realized that she never had actually pressed the button of the ground floor, instead she had just closed the doors and the panel was behind Carmilla. Fuck.

''I hear that a lot, but still all the girls just miraculously fall into my lap, I wonder why.'' Carmilla's tone indicated that she knew exactly why.

''Please, you do know why that keeps happening.'' Laura said with a scoff.

''But I don't, care to enlighten me?'' Carmilla took another step towards Laura, lowering her voice on the last words. Laura swallowed hard and she bumped against the back wall of the elevator as she took a step back. She basically felt all of her willpower melt off when Carmilla's scent once more invaded her senses.

''Umm, I-I don't know what those other girls see in you.''  _Oh wow Laura, that was super_ _convincing. Maybe sound a little more breathless, that will sell it._

''Don't you now? So, if I actually kissed you or something along those lines, you wouldn't enjoy it, like at all?'' Laura didn't know how it was possible, but Carmilla's voice got even more sexier. 

''N-no.'' She was in the same position as earlier, Carmilla pinning her against something, but now it was a cold, metallic wall, which somehow made her skin feel like it was even more on fire.

''Okay, well if you say so. I'll just let you go home then.'' Carmilla lowered her arms, starting to turn around to press the button for the ground floor. She didn't even have time to turn back, before Laura spun her around and grabbed the lapels of her suit jacket, crashing their lips against each other.

''I knew you couldn't resist this.'' Carmilla was smirking against Laura's lips, sounding ridiculously smug.

''Shut the fuck up.'' Laura growled and kissed Carmilla with even more passion, nibbling at the other woman's lip, who whimpered at the sensation. Carmilla started walking towards the wall, pinning Laura against it, but she spun them around, not letting Carmilla be in charge. She started to plant kisses on the brunettes neck, sucking on her pulse point eliciting moans that should be illegal. Laura almost started to rip Carmilla's clothes off, but she stopped herself, after all this was just a game. A really weird, sexually frustrating game.

''We play by my rules now.'' Laura said with a finality to her tone, pressing a last kiss on Carmilla's lips, who chased after trying to feel the other models soft lips against hers even once more. The elevator signaled that it had arrived to the ground floor and with a wink Laura walked out, leaving Carmilla looking like a lost puppy once again.


	3. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla isn't just going to let Laura go.

It had been two weeks since the shoot. Laura was in the shower when she heard her phone ring and she exited the shower clumsily, almost slipping in the process. The caller was her agent, probably wanting to tell her about an opportunity. 

''Hey Laf, how is it going.'' Laura answered while wrapping a towel around her.

''Amazing, actually I just got a call. Frosh this is huge. That Karnstein girl really did you a favor.'' Lafontaine never had sounded so excited, not even when they had called Laura about the shoot with the supermodel.

''Seriously?! What company is it? Am I doing it with someone as big as Carmilla?'' Laura was beyond excited, she almost started jumping from happiness.

''Well you could say that, Calvin Klein offered a job with Carmilla Karnstein for their new campaigning. Apparently they had asked Karnstein's opinion on who they should have with her and she had asked for you'' Laura didn't know how to feel. Obviously Carmilla was pretty eager to see her if she had gotten her this huge job, but why wouldn't she contact her like a normal person, but on the other side this whole thing was some twisted game to the other woman. And Laura was a willing player.

''Of course I'll take it! When and where is the shoot going to be?'' All kinds of images were running through Laura's head but Carmilla being close to her in only her underwear started to take over.

''Probably this month, you'll have to fly to New York though. Laura, this is going to be huge. Like Times Square billboards huge.'' Laura had asked Lafontaine to be her agent back when she started modeling and would never trade them. They actually thought about what was best for her. She never had regretted her decision, but this made sure that she wouldn't even think about anybody else to represent her.

''Okay, well let me know when you know the exact date. You're the best agent a girl could wish for.'' Laura was so genuinely happy for both of them. 

''No biggie frosh, just don't try to faint when you see the Mistress of snark again.'' You could practically hear Lafontaine's shit eating grin.

''Hey! I made you swear that you wouldn't bring that up.'' Laura pouted, even though she knew they couldn't see her.

''Come on, it's hilarious how you practically swooned after her for years and she turned out to be a total tool.'' Lafontaine was chuckling on the other end.

''Excuse me for not being blind.'' Laura had dried off and started to change, putting the phone on speaker.

''I'll admit it she is hot, but I gotta run. Want to get lunch this week though?'' 

''Yeah, sounds good. Bye Laf.'' Lafontaine hung up and Laura sighed, pulling on her tank top. She had already gone to the gym, so her afternoon was free and she sat on the couch, opening netflix and putting on one of her favorite Doctor Who episodes. She was twenty minutes in when her phone rang, but there was no caller id.

''Hello, this is Laura Hollis speaking, who am I speaking to?'' 

''I heard you accepted the job, good call cutie.'' Laura recognized immediately the sultry voice that floated from her phone.

''Carmilla.'' Laura aimed for annoyed but it came out breathless.  _God, could you control your gay for five seconds?_

''The one and only. I'm looking forward to seeing you in again after that.... stunt you pulled in the elevator.'' The pause made Laura's mouth go dry.  _How does her voice sound like pure sex, god she could be talking about how snails procreate and I would be still turned on._

''Well you could have called, you obviously had my number, which I wasn't aware of.'' Laura managed to keep her voice stable, even though she had some very much non-PG thoughts running through her head.

''But where would be the fun in that? You are the one who wanted us to stay professional, which I think is pretty hilarious because you did kiss me.'' Carmilla clearly enjoyed teasing Laura.

''Oh please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it.'' Laura rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought of the other womans lips against hers.

''I can't deny that. Though I would like a reminder.'' The honey blonde definitely wanted one too, but she felt that this whole thing with Carmilla was dangerous, possibly life and career ruining dangerous.

''Well you can't always have what you want.'' She felt like she had to put Carmilla back into line. They were colleagues after all.

''Sweetheart here is the thing, I always do get what I want.'' Carmilla sounded way too confident for her own good.

''So maybe I should teach you a lesson.'' _Okay Laura, you're going into a dangerous_ _territory._

''You can teach me anything you want and even punish me if I'm being bad.''  _Oh god, get your head out of the gutter instantly. How does she just say those things?_

''I-I have to go now. Bye!'' Laura hung up for her own sake. That was definitely going into the opposite direction of professional. She didn't even want to think what the shoot was going to be like, after all they were both going to be in their underwear. Why didn't she think this through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a quick chapter. I have to plan out the next chapter where the actual shoot will be happening, so you can have this while you wait. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but there is going to be couple of chapters more at least.


	4. Shoot day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I was supposed to start this chapter like days ago and yesterday I started writing, got major writer's block and then got distracted by supergirl fan fiction. After that I closed my eyes for a bit to help me plan out the story, but I fell asleep. So that was fun.

**3 weeks later:**

Her plane would be landing soon to New York. Laura had received the details of the shoot during lunch with Lafontaine a couple of weeks ago. Apparently it would be happening in Downtown Manhattan in some massive building. She didn't actually want to accept the job because of Carmilla, but she also really wanted to take the job because of Carmilla. Maybe also a little bit because it was for Calvin Klein and her face would be on some huge billboard on Times Square. Laura prided herself in having a lot of self respect, so being Carmilla's plaything went against a lot of her principles, but she just didn't find herself caring when the supermodel was whispering dirty things into her ears with that husky voice.

''Hello folks, we are preparing to land, so fasten your seatbelt, lift your seat and open the window lids please.'' The captain's voice rattled through the intercom.

Not soon after Laura was walking out the doors of JFK, she was in a car that was sent for her, heading to Manhattan. Apparently Carmilla's agent had booked her some 5 star hotel room, saying it was a "Miss Karnsteins peace offering to her.'' Laura was pretty sure there was some kind of trick behind it, like Carmilla had a key card and would just burst into her room when she was showering or something.  _She would join you in the shower probably_  .Laura shook the thought out of her head and dug her headphones out of her purse. She put on some Taylor Swift, bobbing her head along the beat while watching the driver weave through traffic.

She had finally arrived to the Upper East Side, the car pulling in front of the hotel's ridiculously exquisite entrance. The driver took out her bags out of the trunk, giving them to the bellhop. 

''I'll be delivering these to your room immediately Miss Hollis.'' The bellhop said when Laura tipped the man with some 50 dollar bills, a thankful smile on her face.

''Thank you.'' Laura said when the man took off. She walked over to reception and was greeted by a young man in a sharp looking suit,.

''Miss Hollis, I presume. The suite has been set up, you can also order anything from room service, Miss Karnstein has had all of that covered. Here is the keycard, I hope you enjoy your stay. One of our employees will be escorting you to your suite. If you need anything, just ask. We can arrange almost anything you can think of.'' The man had a pleasant sounding South-African accent. 

''Thank you so much Theo.'' Laura read the man's name tag, a radiating smile on her face when she started to follow the employee to the elevators.

'Your suite is on the eight floor, the elevators work with a key card, thus keeping away unwanted quests. The reception will inform you if somebody ask for you or you can inform them in advance to just let your quest into your floor.'' 

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Laura said, barely listening to the woman.

Laura had been escorted in to her room, which was kind of weird because the floors didn't have much rooms to begin with. She could have easily found the room herself. Guess rich people like to be pampered.

The suite itself was absolutely ridiculous. It screamed over the top with the marble floors, there was even one of those angel baby waterfountains in the hall. The bed was the biggest Laura had ever seen and also the softest one she had ever laid on. When Laura had unpacked, she explored the room and its minibar that was filled with her favorite brand of cookies.  _That's oddly convenient._ Then she spotted the note on the counter.

It had her name scribbled on top of it in beautiful handwriting. Laura didn't really need to guess who it was from.

'' Laura, this is my peace offering, my actions were extremely unprofessional and I was out of line. I hope we can remain friendly colleagues and keep working together in the future on good terms.''  The handwriting was undeniably Carmilla's, but she was pretty sure those weren't her words. Her agent had probably heard about her relentless attempts to hit on her and made her do this. Laura sighed, throwing the note in the trash after admiring the model's handwriting for a while. 

She picked up her phone and opened the messages app, beginning to type.

''That note was pretty nice, the suite is a nice cherry on the top. Don't think for a second I won't be taking full advantage of the room service. I accept your peace offering.'' Laura rewrote the text at least thousand times, finally giving up with a groan. She hit send and her phone immediately went off, notifying her about a new message

''I'm glad to hear that Miss Hollis.'' Carmilla's agent must have really scolded her. She was pretty sure the text was 100% business and not just teasing. Well, it will be easier to do the shoot if she isn't constantly blushing and getting turned on by Carmilla's sexual innuendos.

The shoot would be happening the next day, so Laura decided to turn in early. Having huge bags under her eyes wasn't the most ideal thing to wake up to. Laura enjoyed the luxurious jacuzzi in the huge bathroom, letting the jets work on her tense muscles. She honestly hated flying and she always felt gross after it, so this was the perfect thing to let off some steam before the big shoot. She dried herself off, changing into her pajamas and set her alarm. She liked waking up early, even if she knew that she didn't have to do anything in the morning.

**Next day:**

Laura woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, sun flooding in from the glass doors that led to the bedrooms balcony. She laid her head back on the pillow after shutting up the alarm, sighing in content. Her life was truly amazing. She had an awesome job that paid well and she met famous, influential people everyday. The industry could be brutal, she knew that but somehow Laura had managed to avoid all the advantage taking assholes that made models do all kinds of stuff in front of the camera. It did help though that most of her friends had connections with reliable people that helped her get started. 

She got up after just enjoying the softness of the bed for a while to order breakfast from the room service. They had all kinds of over the top sounding things, but she opted for a green smoothie and some greek yogurt with fruit. The chocolate chip pancakes sounded heavenly, but she couldn't go to the shoot all bloated. Laura decided to shower quickly while waiting on her food. Just when she got in, her phone chimed, signaling that she had received a text. She decided to ignore it for now, enjoying the warm water hitting her skin. The shower had amazing water pressure that gently massaged her back She stepped out, the steam flooding the room and grabbed a robe that was so soft, it should be illegal.  _I need ten of these at home_ Laura thought when she tied the rope and walked out, grabbing her phone on the way.

She had a text from Carmilla, telling that a driver would be picking her up at ten. It was a little past eight and she really didn't need to do much except eat and get ready. Then she heard a knock on the door, assuming it was room service she walked up to the door only wearing her robe. 

''Hi I-'' Behind the door was Carmilla, in all her leather clad glory. Laura's words got stuck in her throat. The supermodel walked in without a word, clearly observing her surroundings.

''Well come on in.'' Laura said, while shutting the door, the sarcasm present in her voice. Carmilla remained silent and walked into the bar area, Laura following on her heel. The dark haired woman sat on one of the stools, sighing deeply.

''Look cutie, I know I was kind of a douche the last time and my agent heard from your agent that you weren't exactly thrilled about my advances. So this time I promise I'll scale down the flirting, even if I know it turns you on.'' And there it was. Laura actually thought for a second she was going to get a sincere apology. 

''I didn't even really complain about you that much and didn't ask for Lafontaine to contact your agent. It was all fun and games, but I do appreciate you putting effort into being professional.'' Laura was kind of uncomfortable under Carmilla's intense gaze, after all she was only wearing a robe. 

"It will be difficult controlling myself and that is saying a lot. Miss Hollis, I am a master of self control, but somehow you manage to break my will. '' Carmilla's sultry voice sent shivers down Laura's spine.  _How does she make sound Miss Hollis so sexual?_

 _''_ Carmilla, I think you need to leave if you keep saying things like that.'' Laura was pretty sure she would jump the other woman if she kept talking like that, so she had no choice than basically throw her out before she managed to talk more.

''Why? Afraid that you won't be able to control yourself around all this? Just imagine if I was only in my underwear.'' Carmilla gestured to her body, waggling her eyebrows. It looked ridiculous, but the last sentence made Laura's mouth go even dryer.

''Well, in couple of hours I don't need to imagine, so I think I'll wait until then to test out my self control.''  _Oh wow, did I just say that._ Laura wasn't even in control of her mouth anymore and Carmilla's ever present smirk got even more smug. 

Carmilla was suddenly in Laura's personal space, whispering into her ear. ''Well see just how much self control you have when I pin you into a mattress.'' Laura had barely time to register what the supermodel had said, before she was out the door, now leaving Laura be the one who just stood there dumbfounded. 

The actual room service arrived only a moment after and Laura was slowly sipping on her smoothie while scrolling through her tumblr. The site had gone wild over the tuxedo photoshoot she had done with Carmilla and her dash was filled with the photos. They looked amazing and practically oozed sex, though Laura had to admit that she would probably reblog every single one of the photosets, if she wasn't actually in them. She couldn't wait to see what people thought about the Calvin Klein campaigning.

Laura was walking around her suite, grabbing all of her stuff and tossing them into a bag. It was almost ten o'clock and that's when the driver would arrive and she had always prided herself in being punctual. She didn't believe in being fashionably late, why would you be rude and then expect people to respect you. 

Outside the hotel there was a black limousine waiting for her, the driver already standing beside it, opening the door when he saw Laura. She climbed in a bit awkwardly, admiring the black leather interior. Limousines had always seemed pointless to her, but she did see the appeal and people were always turning heads when you climbed out of one.

The car took off towards downtown and Laura admired the life filled city. New York had always fascinated Laura. it was so full of life and people from different backgrounds, all of them just trying to live their lives. She had moved from a small town in Canada to Los Angeles a couple of years ago, wanting to pursue a career in modeling. She did miss her family and the much more relaxed atmosphere, but there was just something about the sleepless cities, full of opportunities.

Laura had let her mind wander so much, that she almost didn't notice when the car was shut off. When the door opened, Laura was pulled back to reality and she climbed out, thanking the driver with a smile, who just nodded politely.

She stood once again in front of a huge, modern building, but now with a much more calmer mindset. She walked over to the elevators, already been informed about which floor the shoot was happening in. She really hoped Carmilla would behave, after all a lot of people were there to witness it if she went too far. Laura's plan was to just do her job and ignore Carmilla completely. She knew she would regret it immediately if she fell for the other woman's charm. 

This time she was greeted by a hallway, which obviously had the dressing rooms. She walked past them, going through the black door. People were running around, preparing the set and there was no sign of Carmilla. Laura was glad and disappointed at the same time, but she just shrugged it off and walked over to the red head who seemed to be in charge.

''Hi, I'm Laura Hollis. I assume you're Danielle Lawrence.'' The red head tore away her eyes from the set, a bright smile on her face and she shook Laura's outreached hand.

''Hey, I'm so happy to meet you finally! Yes, I am Danielle Lawrence, but you can just call me Danny.'' Laura was entranced by the woman's beauty. She looked like a glorious amazon, towering over Laura.

''My pleasure Danny. Do you happen to know where Miss Karnstein is?'' Laura wasn't sure why she asked about Carmilla, but the words had slipped before she could think them through.

''Oh yeah, she is in her dressing room getting ready. You should head into yours, so we can get started on your hair and makeup.'' Danny's smile dropped for a second, but it came back on almost immediately so Laura didn't really pay attention to the odd mood swing. She just nodded with a smile and started to walk back into the direction where she came from.

Soon a lot of people were working around her, preparing her for the shoot. She had gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a bra. Apparently they took shots of them individually first. Carmilla was already being photographed while Laura was getting finished up. It didn't took long and Laura almost ran out of the dressing room, eager to see the other woman.

And oh she did see her. Carmilla was standing topless in the middle of the background, one hand covering her breast and the other one was on her chin, finger resting on her slightly parted lips. Laura could see the smirk tugging at Carmilla's lips when she had spotted her, standing like an idiot with her jaw almost on the floor.  

The photographer took a couple more shots before finishing up and praising Carmilla. Someone ran to Carmilla, handing her a shirt and the brunette turned around, pulling the shirt on. Laura started to pick up her jaw from the floor, but almost failed when she saw the models back muscles flex. Finally the woman turned around, a predatory smirk on her face. She eyed Laura up and down before walking over to her, obviously adding a bit more sway to her hips.

''Glad to see you again Miss Hollis.'' Carmilla drawled out, intense gaze piercing the blonde.

''The pleasure is mine, Miss Karnstein.'' Laura cleared her throat, standing a little straighter.

Carmilla lifted one of her perfectly sculptured eyebrows at the honey blondes behavior and walked past her to go talk to the photographer.

 _That went well, no innuendos or pastry themed nicknames. You just have to keep your cool._ She heard Danny's voice telling her to be prepared to go in front of the camera. Soon she found herself in various states of undress. Laura wouldn't necessary call herself sexy, but the looks she got from Carmilla when she posed made her change her mind a bit. It was the brunettes turn to pick her jaw up and wipe the drool off. The photographer kept praising her and Danny seemed pleased, the smile ever present on her face.

Laura looked through the best shots and they were absolutely amazing, she couldn't wait to see the edited versions. The hardest part was about to come and when Laura saw Carmilla come back from the dressing rooms, she knew it was time to bring on some unpleasant images in to her mind. She couldn't exactly run into a cold shower every two minutes.

''Let's do this cutie. Try not to get so obviously turned on this time.'' Carmilla murmured in a low voice when she walked past Laura. The blonde flushed scarlet, but managed to gather herself and follow the woman.

The first poses were innocent, the models just leaning against each other, looking at the camera. Then it got bad. Carmilla was on the ground, Laura in her lap, the brunettes hands almost on her ass. Laura had draped her hands behind the supermodels neck and was looking down at her lips while Carmilla's face was tilted towards the camera. That wasn't even that bad, compared to the one where Laura was the one on the floor , back arched and Carmilla was straddling her hips, hovering over her, her strong arms supporting her back, their faces were turned to the camera, the lust prominent in their eyes. In the last shots Laura was standing behind Carmilla, her hands splayed on the models stomach, feeling the taunt abs. Carmilla's face was turned to Laura, while the honey blonde was gazing at the camera.

Laura was now looking at the photos and the sexual tension in them was just ridiculous, it basically oozed off the screen. _The lesbians of tumblr will definitely like these._ Laura thought to herself.

The honey blonde was starting to change out of the shoot clothes, when she heard a knock on the door. There the supermodel was again, behind her door. Laura almost slammed it into her face, not wanting to hear what inappropriate things the woman had to say.

''Hey, can I come in.'' Carmilla's voice was raspy as always, making Laura  shiver a bit.

''Depends.'' Laura said nonchalantly, avoiding the almost black orbs.

"On what?" Carmilla's voice dropped even lower, which Laura thought wasn't even possible.

"On if you going to try to have sex with me again." Laura now met the models eyes.

"It wounds me that you think I would try such things. I'm here strictly on business.'' The mischievous glint in Carmilla's eyes told a different story, but Laura just ignored it and let the brunette in.

''What is this so called business, if I may ask?'' Laura shut the door, turning around and taking in Carmilla's appearance. She was still wearing her shoot clothes which made Laura realize she wasn't wearing a shirt, but was in fact only in her bra and jeans. 

''You may, it's about you. I think it would benefit us both and improve your job performance, if you would let off some steam.'" Carmilla, stepped a little closer to Laura, raking her gaze up and down her body, stopping at the chest for a second too long.

"I think we have a different idea about how I should let off this so said steam.'' Laura knew where the conversation was going, but just didn't have the willpower to stop it from escalating.

''Honestly, I think you need a good fuck. Preferably with me.'' Oh wow, she sure was blunt. The thought of Carmilla fucking her senseless sent a rush of heat into Laura's center, but she knew it couldn't happen. She was frustrated that Carmilla just wouldn't back off.

''Are you stupid or do I need to spell it out for you. That is never going to happen, Carmilla.'' Laura glared at Carmilla, who seemed even more amused.

''Why not? You're not fooling anyone when you pretend that you don't want me.'' Carmilla's ego was bigger than the moon obviously and it frustrated Laura even more.

''Because I'm not some plaything you can have just fun with for a while and then just toss aside! I admit it, you're the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on, but I need more than that. I want something steady and not just someone who will keep my bed warm for one night, can't you see that? God, you're just so full of yourself.'' Laura was getting upset and she crossed her arms, looking away from the brunette.

Carmilla was quiet for a long time and Laura dared to look up finally when couple of minutes had passed. The supermodel was looking at her with a softness in her eyes, that Laura had never seen. 

''I'm sorry, Laura.'' Laura. Carmilla had called her by her actual name and it sparked something in the honey blonde. The way it rolled off her tongue felt so right.

Laura was just looking at the woman and she continued. ''I-I have never dealt very well with the whole feelings thing. I never get attached, because people only want me for my body, but hey, that's what I signed up for after all I am a model. No one has ever actually wanted to get to know me and it hurts, but I chose this so I can't really blame them, right?'' Carmilla's voice was full of hurt and it showed how vulnerable she actually was. Laura had completely misread her and now she felt like the asshole.

''I'm sorry the way people have treated you. You're much more than just your looks and they're idiots if they can't see that.'' Laura had stepped a little closer to Carmilla, who now lifted her gaze from the floor, searching signs of unsincerity from Laura's eyes, but her eyes hardened suddenly.

''How would you know, you don't know me Laura. No one does.'' Carmilla started to walk towards the door, tears starting to fill her eyes, but Laura grabbed her hand, stopping her. The brunette stared at the hand keeping her in place and the honey blonde slowly dropped it.

''Please, just don't go. You're right, I don't know you but I refuse to believe you're just some barbie doll.'' Laura's eyes were pleading and with a deep sigh Carmilla turned around, facing the other woman.

"Why are you this nice? I have relentlessly pursued you even after you refused and acted nothing but disrespectful towards you.'' Carmilla's voice was small, uncertainty lacing it.

''Because I think you're not as bad as you think. You not taking a no for an answer was kind of annoying I admit, but now I see below the surface and I might just like the person under it.'' Laura had a small smile playing on her lips and when she looked at Carmilla again, the other woman was looking at her like she was some national treasure. 

''Has anyone ever told you that you're the most precious thing on this planet?'' Carmilla had a genuine smile on her face and it made Laura feel like she was looking at the sun.

''No, but I'm glad you think so.'' Laura had a small smirk on her lips and she stepped closer to Carmilla, giving a light peck on her cheek.

"What was that for?'' Carmilla was now blushing, the faint red tinting her flawless pale skin.

''For being sweet.'' Laura grinned at Carmilla, whose smile got even bigger.

 "Whoa cupcake, I'm a lot of things but sweet is not one of them.'' Carmilla's smile had shifted into her signature smirk, applying an innuendo to her words.

''But it is. You're a total sap Carmilla, admit it.'' Laura was getting closer to Carmilla and poked the womans rib, which made her jump.

Then it happened. Carmilla was suddenly in Laura's personal space, her scent intoxicating Laura. Suddenly a pair of soft hands were cupping her face, a thumb rubbing her cheekbone. Laura's gaze flickered from Carmilla's lips to the eyes that were almost black. The brunette started to lean in and Laura met her halfway.

The kiss was slow and sweet, unlike the previous one which was more like a battle over dominance, rough and passionate. Laura sighed against the models lips and at the opportunity Carmilla deepened the kiss, her tongue dragging along the honey blondes lower lip, which elicited a small moan. Carmilla's lips were like a drug, soft and firm at the same time. Everything around them seemed to fade into oblivion.

''Only for you cutie, only for you.'' Carmilla broke off the kiss and murmured the words, their foreheads resting together. Laura's face split into a wide smile and she pressed a quick peck against the brunettes lips, giggling at the sentiment.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit longer than the other chapters just to make up for the filler one I did. Also I have no fucking idea where I am going with this plot so that's a thing too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitten kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life is insane and I haven't had time to write. I wanted to write this chapter from Carmilla's point of view because she is smitten af.

**Carmilla**

It had been two months after the shoot. After the whole telling Laura how she doesn't know how to do relationships, (Which Carmilla didn't actually regret, to her surprise.) the models had been on couple of dates, five to be exact. On the third date Carmilla made a joke about the sex on the third date rule, which Laura didn't appreciate. She said something among the lines of ''Carm, even though I'm pretty convinced that I'm not just a hump and dump to you, you do know that whole rule is ancient. People should decide for themselves when they're comfortable enough to have sex.'' 

Their dates had been great. Laura was the biggest nerd Carmilla had ever met, but the effortless pop culture referencing was endearing. She had launched into a rant about why the tenth doctor was her favorite for a solid half an hour and Carmilla took it in, entranced by the passion that the honey blonde had. Carmilla preferred books, the older kind. Laura said it was predictable, the way she talked and brooded all day like a philosopher. She even made a quess about Carmilla being a philosophy major, which Carmilla tried to deny, but couldn't. The other woman could read her like an open book, which started to seem better and better everyday.

Their dates had been ranging from going bowling to a long walk in central park, hot chocolate cups in hand. It was cliche, but cliche didn't seem so bad with Laura. Hell, she would choose to be the biggest and grossest cliche of all time, if she got to do it with the tiny model. The best moments were when their hands brushed and they would entwine their fingers, but the goodnight kisses were effortlessly the highlight. At first it was a light peck on the cheek, but on the last date the innocent, light kiss on the lips turned into a full blown make out session against the door. Laura broke it off with a ''Whoa there ladykiller, trying to keep these endings PG-13.'' Carmilla commented it on it, thinking it was dull and got a mischevious smile from Laura. That girl was going to be the end of her.

Carmilla tried to not think about the girl who actually made her think people only wanted her for her body or status. Ell still haunted her to this day, even if it had been years. She had made Carmilla think that she actually mattered, but ended up using her to get some modeling jobs. Her career never took off. It wasn't Carmilla's doing though, she didn't want to ruin the girls life, after all she had thought she felt some kind of feeling that replicated love towards the blue eyed beauty. Now she just felt bitter, but didn't let it take over. The best revenge she got was that she made it and the blonde didn't.

Today Laura and Carmilla had agreed to grab some dinner. They usually didn't go anywhere fancy, but this time Carmilla wanted to surprise Laura and get really dressed up for once, even court the girl. They had a reservation at seven and it was currently five o'clock, so the brunette had plenty of time to get ready. She decided to shower first, relishing in the feeling of the hot water hitting her tense muscles. Tonight was going to be great, she just felt it. Carmilla would have wanted to stay under the water forever, but she knew that her makeup would take some time, if she wanted to make it perfect.

The brunette stepped out, wrapping herself in a soft towel. The steam filled her bedroom, when she opened the door. Carmilla had visualized her outfit already in the shower and went into her enormous closet, grabbing the clothes. She knew she had a decent eye for fashion, you kind of had to have one if you wanted to work in the industry. It was almost an exact replica of the suit she wore at the first shoot she had with Laura. The main reason she opted for it now, was that she knew the model would appreciate it. A lot. Last time the woman had a lot of trouble picking her jaw off the floor. 

Carmilla started on her makeup, making a pretty simple, but elegant look with a cat eye, some mascara and light eyeshadow. It drew the attention to her eyes, but it wasn't overpowering. Her hair was in her loose signature curls framing her face perfectly. 

After letting her hair dry and putting on her outfit, making sure it was perfect it was almost half past six. She grabbed her things, texting Laura that she was on her way. The night was going to be magical.

Even if Laura lived relatively close to her, the LA traffic was insane. She preferred New York, but it was easier to work from LA. The driver was already waiting for her in front of her building. She liked driving, but it was pointless when you almost couldn't move. Besides it was easier to talk to her date if she wasn't distracted by goons who didn't even know that blinkers were a thing.

The drive was about 15 minutes. Carmilla got out of the car to greet Laura, who walked out of the apartment building looking like she was on the catwalk. The petite honey blonde was wearing an elegant burgundy dress with lace details, revealing just the right amount of skin. The dress looked like it was made just for her, which it probably was.

Laura approached Carmilla with a mischievous smile, heels clicking against the tiles. The brunette responded with a smirk, opening the door and accompanying her hand gesture with a playful "M'lady" 

Laura winked at the taller woman, gracefully lowering herself in the car. Carmilla followed, scooting so she was pressed against Laura's side. 

"I've missed you cutie." Carmilla felt a shiver run through the tiny woman when she purred the words in her ear. She was always extremely responsive and Carmilla loved it. 

"I've missed you too Carmilla" The light peck and the way her name rolled of Laura's tongue sent Carmilla further down the rabbit hole. She knew she was fucked when she first met her but this was just ridiculous. How can one person make you so happy? Carmilla had avoided the word "Love" her whole life but now it seemed right.

 They talked animatedly through the whole ride, covering topics like work, the newest episodes of Doctor Who and cat names. Even something about philosophy slipped in there.

They arrived at the restaurant on time, giggling while getting out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant and even spotted some paparazzi's taking pictures. Neither of them minded though, their sexualities weren't a secret. Carmilla had heard from Lafontaine that a lot of people ship them  and they had even showed her some edits from tumblr. 

The whole evening had been amazing, both drinking a fair amount of wine and enjoying the amazing food. It was amazing how relaxed and free Carmilla felt around Laura. She was a different person around her, less closed off and definitely more smiley. She didn't really smile that much but had started do it more when Laura complimented her smile and said that it made her happy when she didn't look like she was trying to figure out the meaning of life. Carmilla laughed at the comment and couldn't help but smile the whole day.

Lafontaine and her few friends teased her about her dopey smile when she talked about Laura, but she knew it was their way of making her know they were happy for her. Carmilla had become great friends with Lafontaine immediately they met. They bonded over teasing Laura and shitty sci-fi movies.

The whole car ride back was filled with playful touches and sexual innuendos. Carmilla really didn't really care if they were going have sex or not soon. Sure, she had thought about it several times, but she wanted Laura to be comfortable. Though she had a feeling that it was going to happen sooner rather than later, judging the lust filled looks and ridiculous amounts of lip biting Laura had been doing. 

Carmilla got out of the car, holding the door open and offering Laura a hand. Carmilla always escorted Laura to her apartment and this time was no exception. The brunette was ridiculously nervous and her palm was starting to get clammy. During the date she had realized that she wanted Laura to be her girlfriend and she didn't want to ask her during dinner, because if she said no it would have gotten awkward. 

The elevator arrived to Laura's floor and the tiny woman stepped out, accidentally yanking Carmilla with her who almost tripped because she was so lost in thought, going over horrible scenarios. 

They stopped in front of the apartments door and before Carmilla had gathered enough courage to say anything Laura blurted it out.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." The tiny woman turned red and started to drill holes into the ground with her eyes. Carmilla just stood there, jaw hanging open. She never would have thought that Laura was the one to make the first move.

"It's okay if you don't want to I'm so-" The brunette cut off the ramble that was about to come with a kiss.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes Laura." Carmilla emphasized the words with quick pecks and Laura squealed a little and giggled, deepening the kiss. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, you know." They were resting their foreheads against each other, catching their breaths.

"Really? I thought you would say no so I just kind of blurted it out. That's what I do when I get super nervous." Laura was now gazing deeply into her eyes, speaking in a low, quiet voice.

Carmilla got lost in the golden eyes filled with so must sincerity and love. "I could never say no to you."

"Really?" Laura was searching her eyes, looking for any signs insincerity. 

"Really." Laura cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. The kiss was filled with passion, clearly sending a message. Carmilla let out a small moan when Laura tugged at her lower lip, melting even more into the kiss. She chased after the warm lips when the kiss suddenly broke off, but she realized that Laura was looking for her keys. 

In less than a minute the brunette was pressed against the door, now inside the apartment and she already had a couple of impressive hickeys on her neck. Half of her buttons were already undone and the whole situation was obviously going in the direction of the bedroom. Not that she minded. At all.

"Unless you want to fuck me against this door and let the whole building know what my moans sound like, I suggest we take this to somewhere a bit more private. Laura just smiled against her neck and dragged Carmilla after her from the tie that was still hanging loosely around her neck. 

The second they entered the room the brunette was already pushed on the bed, Laura climbing on top of her and straddling her hips.

"Well aren't you eager." Carmilla smirked when the honey blonde started to lean in again.

"What can I say, that suit does things to me." She tugged on her tie, bringing their lips together. Carmilla's hands started to wander and she found the zipper of the dress, breaking off their lips a little to silently ask for permission. Laura nodded and Carmilla started slowly undoing the zipper and pushing it off Laura's shoulders. Laura climbed off Carmilla's lap so she could step out of the dress, leaving her only in matching dark blue lace underwear. 

Carmilla swallowed audibly and her mouth went dry. She had seen Laura in her underwear before, but this was different, more intimate.

"Like what you see?" The honey blonde purred, climbing on to her lap. 

"Absolutely." She started to nip on Laura's neck, enjoying the moans that it brought up. She felt tiny hands on the remaining buttons and her shirt was hanging open, revealing the black lace bra fully. The tie was discarded also and soon light fingers were tracing her abs.

"God, you're so gorgeous." Laura whispered while her eyes were fixated on Carmilla's torso.

"My eyes are up here cutie." Carmilla smirked and Laura had a gentle smile on her face.

"I thought supermodels took compliments better." Laura poked at her ribs lightly and she squirmed a little.

"Well you should know, you are one after all. Which doesn't surprise me. You're hotter than me, which is almost impossible." 

"Gee, you sure know how to boost your ego and compliment a girl at the same time." Laura was now grinning, her hands lazily draped over the brunettes neck.

"What can I say, I feel intimated by such a beautiful woman." Laura's smile grew even wider and she leaned in, setting a slow pace. 

Carmilla felt her back getting pressed up into the mattress and she started to scoot up on the bed, not wanting to fall off. Her shirt was now on the floor and Laura was sucking a mark on her collarbone. This foreplay was honestly better than any sex she had had and they were only kissing. Guess feelings do make it better.

It felt quite unfair that she had at least eight marks on her already and she had barely touched Laura, so she flipped them over. Laura's moans were the best sound she had ever heard. She felt hot heat pool in her lower stomach even more and she was getting less and less patient.

The ridiculously loud moan that came from Laura when she latched on to her nipple was something she would forever cherish in her mind. The bra had already been discarded and it felt like the best decision of her life. 

Laura was cleraly becoming impatient, not so subtly trying to guide Carmilla's hand lower. She didn't tease the girl for long and she started to trail kisses down her stomach, sucking marks on her hipbones.

The divine scent that hit her was indescribable when she finally tugged off Laura's underwear. She just wanted to breathe it all in, but she knew she had a job to do. Slowly she lowered her head and broadly licked the hot center. Laura's hand immediately flew to grip on her hair and she let out the loudest moan yet. The neighbors definitely knew what was going on by now. Carmilla smirked at the reaction and continued the teasing licks, missing the clit on purpose. The honey blonde was making whining noises, obviously begging for more. 

Carmilla almost came on the spot when she latched her lips on the clit and Laura's back arched almost completely off the bed, but the expression on her face was the thing that almost did it for Carmilla.

 _God, I could die between these legs and be happy about it._ The brunette thought when she hit a particularly sensitive spot inside the smaller woman. 

It didn't take long until Laura was coming while screaming Carmilla's name. The honey blond slumped on the bed. Carmilla was starting to get up, content on the fact that she made the other woman feel good.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laura asked, yanking Carmilla back into the bed.

"I was going to shower. Post-sex sweat isn't that sexy." She tried to get up again, but Laura's firm grip on her hand stopped her.

"If you honestly think that I'm some pillow princess, you better brace yourself because I'll make you come so hard that the whole city will hear it." Laura was already climbing on top of Carmilla, starting to undo her bra.

"Well aren't you a little bossy." The smirk was back and Laura was ready to wipe it off.

"I don't surrender until I'm the top." In that moment the brunette knew that it was going to be a long night.

Carmilla woke up, something small and warm wrapped against her front. She snuggled further into it, but her eyes flew open when she smelled the familiar strawberry shampoo. The events of the previous night came to her and she relaxed, enjoying the ridiculously soft skin of the honey blonde. After allowing herself the luxury of staying in bed for ten more minutes, she got up and went to raid the fridge.

Soon there were two smoothies and some chopped up fruit accompanied with greek yogurt and granola on the table. Carmilla had grabbed some t-shirt from Laura's closet which was not so surprisingly doctor who themed. It was comfy so she let it slide. She heard an adorable yawn behind her while pouring coffee and she turned around, offering the tiny woman with wild bed hair her mug.

"Thanks. I really needed this after those exhausting late-night activities." The mischievous glint was back again in those innocent looking eyes. 

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and gave her a small peck, not really wanting to make out with coffee breath. She sat and started eating breakfast while checking her emails. The Calvin Klein campaigning had already launched but she hadn't really looked through the pictures. She decided to open up the email that contained them, scrolling through them and saving her favorite once to post on Instagram. She found one that she particularly liked, but wasn't really something she could post.

"Hey babe look how thirsty you look in this picture." Carmilla turned the screen to Laura and the tiny blonde glared at her. They were doing a pose where Laura was sitting on Carmilla's lap, arms draped around her neck and she was shamelessly looking at her boobs. Her gaze was probably meant to be around the mouth area.

"Have you seen yourself in half of them, I'm pretty sure you were the thristy one, babe." The bunched up face Laura made when she got annoyed was worth all the teasing. 

"Well it's hard not to look so turned on when my girlfriend is literally one of the hottest people in the world." Carmilla leaned over the table, lowering her voice and glanced at her girlfriends lips. 

"Nice try ladykiller." Laura put her finger on Carmilla's lips and pushed her back into her seat. 

They ate breakfast and continued the flirtatious teasing, also discussing work and how to work around the whole being international supermodels thing while in a relationship.  Carmilla knew she would hate being apart from Laura often, but she knew they would work. It just felt like it was meant to be. Love and marriage had always seemed stupid and pointless, but now she could picture herself saying I do to the woman sitting across her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and amazing comments. I hope you enjoyed this kind of shitty AU


	6. The aftermath of the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! (or should I say gays?) I saw the comments on this old fic talking about Hollstein babies and I simply couldn't resist... So here's some Hollstein babies! Let's just pretend us gays have a way of having biological children so they can have the similar looks and traits of our favorite couple.

**Laura**

Laura walked into the house she and Carmilla had bought after the wedding. It had the whole white picket fence feel to it while still catering to Carmilla's more modern taste in interior design. It was home and that was all that mattered. She could already hear the giggling when she stepped into the hall and she couldn't help the smile that creeped up on her lips.

"Mommy mommy, mom is home!" The excited footsteps started getting closer and soon Laura had two kids hanging off her limbs. She could see Carmilla leaning against a wall with a slop sided grin, admiring her family.

"Mommy was playing dinosaurs with us! Before that she read us Harry Potter but then Dante wanted to hear more about that boring phillasafist!" Laura always found it funny how their daughter Rose looked exactly like Carmilla, but had most of Laura's personality traits. The attitude was clearly from Carmilla most of the time. 

"Nietzsche is not boring!" It was always surreal to hear something so perfectly pronounced come from a five year old, but Laura knew Carmilla had secretly taught Dante how to say it for like an hour. Dante was just a male version of Laura looks wise, but the adorable appearance masked a broody, highly intellectual person that enjoyed everything kids are not supposed to enjoy.

"Nietzsche, huh? Implanting the nihilism this yearly on, babe?" There it was, the smirk that had made Laura weak in the knees the second she saw it over a decade ago.

"You know me, have to make them defy all social norms before they get brainwashed." 

"You're unbelievable." Laura gave the love of her life a quick peck and walked into the kitchen, followed closely by her kids.

"Mom, can we have some cookies?" Carmilla chuckled "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She's had way too many already, snuck some out of the jar while I wasn't looking."

Rose just gave her that angelic smile, that was made even more adorable by the missing teeth. Laura almost caved but realized she couldn't make her daughter as bad as an addict as she was.

"Tomorrow you can get more, sweetie." The pout that overtook her daughters face was almost too much to bear, but Laura stayed strong. 

"Now, kids isn't it almost your bedtime? Go get ready for bed and we will come tuck you in with mommy." Rose took off in a sprint, followed calmly by Dante.

"How was work?" Carmilla went behind Laura, gently massaging the tense muscles.

"Pretty basic, had to answer some questions about everything, pose a little. The normal stuff." Laura started to melt under Carmilla's hands, sighing with content.

"I have a shoot scheduled in New York next week, I wish I could just drive there but that's what you get for living on the other side of the country."

"Have you ever though about just quitting? I know we are still pretty much in our prime years, but it tempts me so much sometimes."

"Yeah, me too sweet heart. I still love it though, the way cameras just worship me." Carmilla was obviously pleased with herself after that comment.

"I can't believe I actually married you, you're still such a douche."

"Yeah, but I'm a douche that you love. Nerd"

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!" Laura turned around, facing a smirking Carmilla.

"You literally named our kid after a doctor who character."

"Well you named our kid after a dead writer, so who is the nerd now?"

"Dante is a badass name and you know it." Carmilla was now in Laura's space, making her wife flustered.

"I admit nothing." Laura stuck out her chin, a challenging look in her eyes.

"Oh, but you will." It was ridiculous how much whispering turned Laura on.

"Mommy! Are you coming!?" 

"Yeah, just hold on sweetie!" Laura was about to turn around and go towards their kids bedrooms, when a hand stopped her and she felt Carmilla's lips hover beside her ear.

"I know that you will most definitely be coming tonight." It was amazing how after all these years Carmilla still made her blush like a teenager.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I can continue this, after all that cliffhanger was kind of a dick move. If someone wants to talk about this fic or anything else, my tumblr is my-gay-planet


End file.
